


Catch the Snitch

by TheLovelyPatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyPatronus/pseuds/TheLovelyPatronus





	Catch the Snitch

The very first time Draco Malfoy had taken notice of her was during his fifth year. He had come out to the quidditch pitch to have a good practice and work out his stress. She had beat him there. Already flying about, after a snitch that she would catch and then release only to start the chase over. 

He didn’t realize who he was staring at. The only thing he could see was the fire red hair in the almost setting sun. As it was Saturday, she was wearing muggle clothes. So even if he had cared at the time, he still could not have known which house she belonged to.

Draco had stood and watched her for almost an hour. Admiring he lithe movements and her skill on the broom. Whichever team she belonged to, they were lucky to have her. If he had been paying attention he would have noticed it getting darker and her getting ready to land. As he was lost in his own thoughts he had not noticed anything until she was standing directly in front of him.

“See something you like, Malfoy?” she smirked at him and he mentally kicked himself. 

Of course it was Ginny Weasley. He had admired her all throughout their years at Hogwarts. He had been secretly jealous of her quidditch skills, had wanted to punch Potter more than once for being as oblivious to her as he was. He found himself speechless (it was a first for him).

“Looking good up there, Ginny.” He vomited up the words. Another mental slap. He hadn’t meant to call her by her given name. It was too late now. She had arched one perfect eyebrow at the sound of her given name on his lips. It sent shivers down her spine.

Ginny Weasley was never one to care what other people thought of her. Yet here she stood in front of Draco Malfoy, of all people. Praying to merlin that she didn’t look like a sweaty ghoul. After all, she had just spent over 2 hours practicing. She had to be sweaty and she probably smelled awful. Taking a step back from him, lest he take a whiff and pass out. She smiled.

“Thanks, Draco. You’re looking pretty good down here.” she smiled again and winked as she walked passed him, back to the dorms and the showers. He looked after her, his mouth hanging open, wondering if he looked as stupid as he felt.

That was how it had started. After that day, he had sought her out constantly. She was always easy to find (she was seeking him out as well, not that he realized it. Boys were very oblivious.) They would find secret passageways and unused class rooms. They would talk and snog and most of all they would discover things about each other that no one else knew.

She would discover that he had never really believed in the blood purity his father had forced on him. That he really wanted to be a healer and to help people. That he wished he wasn’t such a git to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and most of all, that he was sorry for all of the terrible things he had said about her and her family. He admitted to being jealous of the love they so obviously shared for one of another and it had made him cruel and petty.

He would discover that she had always felt overshadowed by her brothers. That she wanted to make a name for herself. That she really wanted to be a professional quidditch player. That she had always known that he didn’t believe all those hateful things he said. 

They had spent months in each others company when he admitted to her the plans for the school. She had dragged him to Dumbledore’s office and begged and pleaded with the old wizard to help them.

Dumbledore had kept his promise and had moved Draco to a safe house, effectively separating them from each other. It hurt them both to be apart, but apart they must be, for this was war, and and war was rarely a forgiving mistress.


End file.
